degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi High (Season 1)
The first season of ''Degrassi High'' premiered on November 6, 1989 with 15 episodes. Main Cast The following actors recieved star-billing: Grade 10 *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled student struggling with life after the death of his adopted parents, plays bass in the band Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student who is making awkward first attempts at 'growing up', plays guitar in the band Zit Remedy. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a worldly, popular girl with neglectful parents who is starting to take an interest in filmmaking. *Amanda Cook as Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte, an athletic tomboy and feminist secretly battling leukemia. *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell, a loud, boy crazy girl who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister, which reaches a breaking point when a summer fling gets her pregnant and she has an abortion. *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a somewhat timid girl with strong morals who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who is dealing with being a unwed teen mother and trying to find love. *Cathy Keenan as Liz O' Rourke, an opinionated, punk rock girl who creates conflict with her classmates with her strong beliefs on abortion and animal rights. *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, a baby-loving, boy-obsessed girl. *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter, a cute, dim-witted student and Alexa's boyfriend, famous around school for his budding modeling career. *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette, a shy girl from a broken home now living on her own, Alexa's close friend. *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas, an athletic student who loves basketball, Michelle's boyfriend. Grade 9 *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown who is known for slacking off, dealing with a learning disability, plays keyboard in the band Zit Remedy. *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist who gets into trouble with the law when she takes her activism to the next level. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl making awkward attempts at 'fitting in'. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, the school's gossipy vice-president who falls into a physically abusive relationship with an older boy. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward outcast dealing with unrequited love and drifting away from his close friend Yick. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a former nerd who has reinvented himself, experimenting with drugs and alcohol with the 'cool guys'. Adults *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery, the school librarian. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, the school's vice principal. Recurring Cast *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch, a older, hard drinking, troublemaking student at Borden High. (Grade 11) *Sara Holmes and Jacy Hunter as Amy Holmes and Alison Hunter, best friends, stuck up and snobby troublemakers. (Grade 10) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, the know-it-all school president who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 10) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart student, writes for the Degrassi Digest. (Grade 10) *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd. (Grade 9) *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg, a Jewish girl in a wheelchair. (Grade 9) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a quiet red-headed girl, active in many school activities. (Grade 9) *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos, a boy-crazy girl with strict Greek parents. (Grade 9) *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews, a troublemaking student involved in drugs. (Grade 9) *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli, a hyperactive, immature girl. (Grade 8) Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi High Episodes Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi High Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DH Season 1 Episodes Category:DH Season 1 Category:Stubs